SOMETHING
by ayy88fish
Summary: Junsu dan Yoochun segera menuju Yunho untuk mengangkat Jaejoong. Namun Changmin hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas. Sesuatu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang Changmin yakini sebagai penyebab semua ini. Sesuatu yang menyeringai menakutkan dan berbisik- "Watch Out..." - tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan semuanya dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING**

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Rate : T

Genre : Horor and mystery

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : An alternative universe of TVXQ fanfiction, violence, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Jika tidak suka, JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

A/n : Ah, sekali lagi maaf ya ayy bawa FF baru. Bukan pengalihan isu dari FF sebelumnya, hanya ingin post saja. Fic ini akan berisi pengalaman pribadi ayy dengan makhluk bernama 'Something' selama ini. Ya, ayy memang bisa 'melihat' dan 'berkomunikasi' –meskipun semakin lama kemampuan ini semakin berkurang- dengan beberapa makhluk itu. Tapi tentu saja ayy sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan FF ayy yang berkasting member boyband kesayangan ayy ini.

Tolong ingatkan jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Terima kasih.

Jadi, selamat menikmati ^^

**.**

**..Something..**

**.Ayy88fish.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho dengan lesu. Agenda TVXQ seharian ini penuh. Mereka hanya punya waktu istirahat ketika di mobil. Itu pun hanya bisa memejamkan mata sejenak saja sebab begitu sampai ditempat selanjutnya mereka harus bersiap lagi untuk tampil. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi artis besar seperti mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki batas yakni lelah.

BRUK

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur bersprei putih Yunho. Kemudian berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu meletakkan tas mereka berdua ke sudut ruangan. Lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Aaaahhhhh... Nikmatnya..." teriak Jaejoong sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Kalau kau teriak seperti itu, yang lain bisa mengira kita sedang melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'." Yunho tersenyum sambil

memperingatkan kekasihnya. Namun Jaejoong malah mencibir Yunho. Menurutnya itu hanya alasan kekasih mesumnya agar dirinya mau diajak untuk 'iya-iya'.

"Dasar mesum."

Yunho yang berniat berganti baju tergelak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Meskipun dirinya sangat ingin melakukan hal itu, sayangnya tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus jika dia memaksakan diri. Bisa-bisa besok mereka berdua tidak mampu bangun jika menuruti kehendak hati.

"Hei, hei. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu sayang."

"Alasan mu saja."

Mata Jaejoong terpejam rapat, tangannya menarik selimut besar Yunho dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain berwarna biru itu, namun Yunho dengan segera menarik selimutnya. Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur, bukan berdebat tidak jelas dengan sang kekasih. Matanya benar-benar lengket dan sulit sekali untuk dibuka.

"Yun..."

"Ganti bajumu dulu, Boo."

"Aniiii... Aku ngantuk.."

"Memangnya tubuhmu tidak lengket?"

"Aniiii... Ngantuk, Yunnnn..."

Tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menarik selimut besar itu hingga akhirnya terjatuh di lantai. Jaejoong membuka matanya sedikit lalu mengambil selimut itu dengan kakinya. Masih dengan posisi terlentang di kasur. Tapi lagi-lagi Yunho menggagalkan usahanya. Kaki Yunho sudah lebih dulu menendangnya jauh-jauh.

"Ck."

Jaejoong mengalah. Dia membalik badannya dan menggulung tubuhnya persis seperti Jiji –kucingnya- ketika tidur.

"Astaga, Boo. Setidaknya bersihkan dulu wajahmu."

"Biar saja."

HAAHH

Yunho menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengganggu istirahat Jaejoong, tapi biasanya Jaejoong akan terbangun ditengah tidurnya dan mengeluhkan macam-macam pada Yunho jika dia tidur dalam keadaan kotor dan berkeringat. Yunho tidak menyukai hal itu, sebab hal itu juga bisa mempengaruhi mood Jaejoong keesokan harinya.

"Oke. Tapi jangan mengeluh jika besok wajahmu tidak mulus lagi dan berhiaskan jerawat. Aku tidak akan membantumu."

Seketika Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun berlalu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di kamar. Yunho mengedikkan bahunya melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Tahu begitu dari tadi saja aku pakai jurus itu."

**.**

**..Something..**

**.Ayy88fish.**

**.**

Trio YooSuMin terkapar di ruang tengah. Dua berbaring di lantai, satu di sofa. Junsu memeluk sandaran sofa dengan tangan dan kakinya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Dengan lesu dan langkah dipaksakan Jaejoong akhirnya sampai juga ke tempat tujuannya. Kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur. Sebenarnya di masing-masing kamar dorm ini ada kamar mandinya, hanya saja keran di kamar Yunho rusak dan belum dibetulkan. Selain itu, kamar mandi paling dekat dari kamar Yunho adalah disini.

Dengan segenap usaha Jaejoong membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya. Dia menurunkan resleting jeansnya dan melepasnya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan. Kakinya yang berbalut bokser berjalan pelan ke sebelah kanan. Menurunkan sedikit penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya itu dan mengacungkan organ vitalnya ke arah kloset. Menuntaskan hasrat ingin pipis yang ditahannya sejak di mobil tadi.

Selesai dengan penuntasan hajat, dia pun kembali menuju wastafel. **Jemari lentiknya mengambil sebuah sikat gigi berwarna putih. Setelah menambahkan pasta gigi di atasnya, Jaejoong memulai aktivitas menggosok gigi. Dilanjutkan dengan membasuh muka dengan pembersih wajah favoritnya. Matanya tertutup ketika jemarinya membasuh sisa kosmetik di wajahnya dengan air.**

**KLIK**

**Telinga Jaejoong mendengar sesuatu yang ditekan.**

**Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika mendapati kamar mandi dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Oh ayolah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan dia ingin segera istirahat. Hal-hal menjengkelkan seperti ini bisa membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Dilihatnya pintu. Ada seberkas sinar dari luar, artinya sekarang tidak sedang mati lampu dan ada seseorang yang tengah bermain-main dengannya.**

**"Ya! Hidupkan lampunya!"**

**Hening. Tak ada jawaban.**

**"Hey! Jangan main-main. Aku sedang kesal!"**

**Masih hening.**

**Dengan kesal Jaejoong pun bergerak menuju pintu. **

**CKLEK CKLEK**

**Sial. Terkunci! Padahal seingatnya dia tidak menguncinya tadi. Jaejoong memang jarang mengunci pintu kamar mandi jika di rumah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar akan marah setelah ini. **

**"Ya! Buka pintunya. Jangan main-main. Hey!"**

**DOK DOK DOK**

**Jaejoong menggedor pintu dengan kalap. Sesekali menendangnya, berharap dengan begitu sang pintu mau terbuka. Bibirnya masih berteriak-teriak mengumpat. Telinganya mencoba menangkap suara dari balik pintu. Nihil. Siapa sebenarnya yang tengah mengerjainya kini. Ini sudah larut malam dan waktu yang sangat tidak tepat untuk bermain-main. Kantuknya sudah 100% hilang dan berganti dengan kemarahan.**

'Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memasak selama sebulan!' kesalnya dalam hati.

**.**

**..Something..**

**.Ayy88fish.**

**.**

Yunho melepas headset dari kedua telinganya. Suara teriakan Jaejoong mengusik gendang telinganya. Dahinya berkerut heran. Ditambah lagi dengan suara gedoran pintu, Yunho yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

Secepat kilat Yunho berlari menuju tempat Jaejoong berada. Ya, Jaejoong tengah berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan semangat. Yunho memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan kegelapan menyelimuti Jaejoong.

Tanpa berucap apapun Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho dan berjalan melewatinya. Yunho kaget. Jaejoong terlihat sangat marah. Kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak melihatnya ketika melewatinya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin Yunho bingung.

**.**

**..Something..**

**.Ayy88fish.**

**.**

Member Dong Bang Shin Ki terlihat duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Menikmati sarapan yang diantar oleh sang manager. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Kursi yang biasa diduduki Jaejoong terlihat kosong. Hari ini jadwal dimulai sore nanti. Manager mereka yang mengaturnya, namja yang mereka panggil hyung itu tidak mau Yunho cs jatuh sakit karena jadwal mereka yang terlalu penuh.

"Apa Jaejoong belum bangun?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun, roomate sang kekasih.

"Kurasa belum. Jae hyung tidak mau membuka pintunya."

Yunho mendesah pelan. Tadi malam Jaejoong tidak kembali ke kamarnya, melainkan mengunci dirinya di kamarnya –dan Yoochun-. Yunho heran apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Padahal semalam masih baik-baik saja. Ya, mungkin Jaejoong sedikit kesal padanya karena terlalu memaksa. Tapi ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak membuka pintu kamarnya ketika Yunho meminta masuk.

"Apa Jae hyung sakit?" kali ini Junsu bertanya cemas.

Jaejoong tidak pernah bangun kesiangan, seletih apapun mereka hari sebelumnya. Kecuali ketika member etrtua itu sakit.

"Apa? Jae hyung sakit?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya bertanya apakah Jae hyung sakit. Padahal sepertinya semalam dia baik-baik saja."

Yunho diam dan mencoba mencerna sesuatu. Seketika matanya menatap satu persatu membernya. Menyelidiki kira-kira penyebab tingkah aneh Jaejoong semalam. Hingga akhirnya pikirannya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang mengerjai Jaejoong semalam?"

Yoochun dan Junsu menatap bingung pada sang leader. Sama halnya dengan Changmin yang saat ini terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Mengerjai?" koor mereka serempak.

Yunho akhirnya menceritakan perihal kejadian semalam. Dimulai dari Jaejoong yang menolak berganti pakaian, hingga Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap.

Yunho tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. Wajar saja jika dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Saklar lampu kamar mandi dapur berada di luar, berdampingan dengan saklar lampu dapur. Jadi berpikir bahwa seseorang mematikannya dan membuat Jaejoong di dalamnya marah adalah pemikiran yang logis. Sayangnya hal itu justru membuat YooSuMin semakin menatap aneh padanya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Berharap bahwa salah satu dari mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Wae?" Yunho idak jadi melanjutkan makannya melihat sikap aneh membernya.

"Semalam kami tertidur di ruang tengah. Aku bangun paling awal sekitar jam setengah enam tadi, dan sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berpindah posisi." Junsu meneguk jus jeruk dari gelas besar. Menyisakan setengahnya.

"Tapi Changmin sering mengigau." Ucap Yunho.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah tidur sambil berjalan." Jawab Yoochun. Bibir Changmin tidak bisa digunakan untuk menjawab. Penuh dengan makanan, meskipun dikunyah perlahan.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak bangun Hyung. Tubuh kami terlalu lelah semalam. Selain itu, aku juga terbangun karena kebelet. Jadi aku yakin kami tidak melakukannya." Junsu meyakinkan Yunho.

"Jam berapa kau bangun semalam?"

"Sekitar jam 3. Aku yakin sekali hyung. Mereka tidur dengan bantal sofa. Aku tidur di sofanya. Kami bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi ke kamar, jadi bagaimana mungkin kami melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Yoochun saja bisa tidur tanpa selimut. Jika memang kami pelakunya, rsanya mustahil sekali, hyung."

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan penjelasan Junsu barusan. Changmin juga mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat, mengiyakan Junsu. Yoochun diam saja. Sepertinya memikiran sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya bersama Jaejoong.

Tangannya mengetuk pelan berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong, tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam pintu. Dia pun mulai memanggil nama Jaejoong. Semakin lama semakin keras. Nihil. Seolah tak ada orang di dalamnya. Yoochun yakin Jaejoong amsih di kamarnya. Jaejoong bukan orang pikun yang akan meninggalkan dompet dan ponselnya jika keluar rumah. Dia sedikit menyesal tidak menyimpan kunci satunya di luar kamar.

Junsu bergerak gelisah di samping Yoochun. Pikirannya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Sesuatu yang buruk. Yoochun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong. Sial. Tidak aktif!

"Astaga. Cepat bangunkan Jae hyung! Apa kalian tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini?" Junsu berteriak panik.

Changmin dengan cepat mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu. Dalam beberapa kali dorongan pintu malang tersebut akhirnya terbuka. Keempatnya terkejut luar biasa. Junsu berteriak kaget. Yoochun menganga lebar. Changmin terdiam di tempatnya. Sedangkan Yunho dengan cepat menuju tubuh Jaejoong.

Ingin sekali Changmin berteriak memperingatkan Yunho tapi terlambat. Yunho sudah mengangkat Jaejoong yang entah bagaimana bisa mengalami luka di kepalanya. Sepertinya Jaejoong terjatuh kesamping ketika tengah duduk di depan meja rias, sebab Jaejoong masih menyatu dengan kursi bersandaran itu. Tubuhnya merosot di lantai, tapi kakinya masih menggantung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik kursi itu kesamping dan Jaejoong yang berada di atasnya juga ikut terjatuh. Menyebabkan dahi Jaejoong terluka karena terantuk lemari.

Junsu dan Yoochun segera menuju Yunho untuk mengangkat Jaejoong. Namun Changmin hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas. Sesuatu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sesuatu yang Changmin yakini sebagai penyebab semua ini. Sesuatu yang menyeringai menakutkan dan berbisik-

"Watch Out..."

- tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan semuanya dimulai.

**.**

**..Something..**

**.Ayy88fish.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**"M" 120114**

**.**

**.**

A/n: Hola... Halo... Ngehehe.. Ayy datang lagi dengan cerita gaje. Maaf ya kalau umma kita tercinta selalu jadi objek penderita di fic ayy akhir-akhir ini. Abis mukanya itu loh, selalu bertampang 'minta disiksa appa Jung'. *digaplok umma*

Bukan. Bukan itu. Tapi ayy lagi dapet feel-nya ke umma. Ntar kalo feel-nya di appa, ayy juga bakal bikin kok.

Fic ini ayy buat sambil bobo-in si dedek di ayunan. Maklum ya, emak-emak. *ketahuan tuanya* jadi mohon maaf kalau ada typo(s) yang tidak terdeteksi. Belum lagi mati lampu jadi kudu gelap-gelapan ama gaplok-gaplokan ama nyamuk *gak bisa pakai obat nyamuk bakar*ga da yang nanya*. Ehem. Curcol berkepanjangan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal FF, ayy sangat senang punya readers. Baik yang review ataupun yang tidak. Sebab selama ini kan hanya jadi konsumsi pribadi dan kalangan sendiri *udah kayak buku khusus aja*. Eh, ternyata berbagi –fic- itu menyenangkan. Soalnya dari sini ayy juga dapat teman baru dan berharap suatu saat dapat ketemu.

Ayy tidak pernah meminta reader FF ayy untuk review, kecuali yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya –itu juga kalau ayy sempat balas review-. Mungkin itu penyebab sedikitnya jumlah review di FF ayy. Tapi ayy sangat berterima kasih pada reviewer *kecup satu-satu*reader muntah berjamaah* karena mereka ayy semakin bersemangat belajar menulis. Ayy senang karena di FFn kita bisa tahu seberapa banyak yang sudah membaca karya kita. Entah suka atau tidak. Dan ayy paling senang dengan FF I'll protect you, soalnya readers ama reviewer-nya paling banyak. *ngahaha.. Jujur amat saya* Dan ceritanya kemarin sudah mau post chap selanjutnya. Tapi karena suatu hal dan lain sebagainya, ayy urungkan. Soalnya lagi males buka-buka net.

Oh ya. Untuk reader tersayang, yang suka kirim PM untuk 'mengingatkan' ayy untuk posting lanjutan FF ayy, ayy ucapkan terima kasih. Tapi tolong gunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan. Keselnya, kalo adik ayy bilang..

'review nggak, nagih mulu.'

Gitu. *itu beneran kata adik ayy lho ya.*

Ayy bisa saja langsung update chap selanjutnya, karena setiap kali ayy posting FF berchapter, chapter selanjutnya pasti sudah ayy kerjakan, setidaknya setengahnya. Jadi dimohon bersabar. Oke. Ayy mohon pengertiannya karena ayy tidak memiliki banyak waktu kosong. Sekian curcolan kasih untuk semuanya.

Saranghae ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMETHING**

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Rate : T

Genre : Horor and mystery

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : An alternative universe of TVXQ fanfiction, violence, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Jika tidak suka, JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

Dokter Lee menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Yunho. Beberapa jenis obat harus dibeli di apotik sebab dokter muda itu tidak membawa obat yang dimaksud. Member TVXQ memang sengaja mengundang dokter kemari. Menghindari kehebohan yang bisa saja terjadi jika sasaeng fans mereka berhasil mengambil gambar mereka dan mengunggahnya diinternet.

Kepala Jaejoong mendapat lima jahitan. Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi karena dalam tetap saja mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Dilihat dari kondisinya, luka itu sudah ada sekitar enam atau tujuh jam yang lalu. Itu artinya tidak lama setelah Jaejoong masuk ke kamar. Yang membuat para member khawatir adalah , Jaejoong tak kunjung sadar sedangkan suhu tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tinggi.

Yunho sudah memohon pada managernya agar menunda jadwal mereka, bahkan jika bisa dibatalkan saja. Namun namja yang sudah menemani mereka sejak awal debut itu menolak. Setidaknya tiga orang harus hadir agar bisa memberi penjelasan atas ketidakhadiran dua member lainnya. Jika saja Jaejoong masih mampu bangun, mungkin dia akan diberi suplemen agar mampu setidaknya untuk duduk. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar tidak membuka matanya sejak ditemukan tadi pagi.

Yoochun berinisiatif untuk membeli obat Jaejoong. Kebetulan dia juga perlu membeli persediaan obat asma yang menipis di dorm. Junsu dan manager hyung berbincang sebentar dengan dokter Lee sebelum mengantarnya ke pintu. Yunho berada di kamar. Menidurkan dirinya di sebelah sang namja cantik. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Kadang ditepuk-tepuknya, berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih. Kadang pula dikecupnya lama, menyatakan betapa besar rasa sayang pada namja 'separuh hati'-nya itu.

Changmin menatap sedih kedua hyungnya dari balik pintu. Jaejoong berada di kamar Yunho sekarang. Alasannya karena berada di kamar paling tengah dan agar Yunho mudah menjaganya. Changmin bersyukur Jaejoong tidak berada di kamarnya lagi, meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan 'something' itu ikut berpindah.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana 'something' itu menampakkan diri padanya dan memperingatkannya. Dia tahu ini adalah permulaan dari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya jahat. Dia hanya berdoa semoga kekhawatirannya tidak berbuah nyata.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

"Bagaimana Jae hyung?" Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara radio. Sebenarnya Changmin juga. Tapi namja jangkung itu memilih ke dorm Suju terlebih dahulu karena ada janji dengan Kyuhyun, sahabat evil-nya.

"Dia belum bangun dari tadi. Aku sampai harus menelpon dokter Lee lagi, memintanya memasang infus untuk Jaejoong. Apa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke Rumah Sakit? Bisa saja kan ada sesuatu yang salah ketika dia terbentur?"

"Mungkin itu lebih baik. Tapi kita tunggu saja semalam lagi. Mungkin besok kondisinya membaik." Saran Yoochun.

Junsu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Dia terkejut. Rasa yang menjalar di tangannya lebih dingin dari suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Terlalu dingin! Tak percaya dengan apa dirasa, dia pun beralih menuju tangan Jaejoong. Sama. Tubuh Jaejoong mendingin.

Yunho menangkap gelagat aneh dari Junsu. Namja tampan itu ikut-ikutan mengecek tubuh Jaejoong. Junsu segera mengambil termometer dari atas meja nakas dan menempatkannya di lipatan ketiak hyung tertua mereka. Yoochun hanya memperhatikan dari tempatnya. Cukup Junsu dan Yunho saja beraksi, meskipun dalam hati dia tak kalah khawatir.

"Apa hyung meninggalkan Jae hyung tadi?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku ke WC, mengantar dokter Lee, ke dapur. Kenapa?"

Junsu mengambil termometer setelah terdengar bunyi 'PIIP PIIP PIIP'. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat angka yang tertera di sana.

"Hyung!Tidak mungkin! Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini, hyung." Teriak Junsu frustasi.

Sungguh dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Ini tidak main-main. Suhu tubuh Jaejoong lebih rendah dari suhu tubuh manusia normal!

Yunho mendesah pelan mendengar komentar Junsu. Tidak mengerti kepanikan namja manis itu. Kepalanya pusing karena tidak tidur seharian. Jaejoong belum juga sadar. Benar-benar seperti orang yang tertidur nyenyak. Namja cantik itu bahkan harus dipasangi infus demi memasukkan nutrisi dan obat ke dalam tubuhnya.

Yoochun bergerak maju dan mengambil alih termometer di tangan Junsu. Matanya membelalak. Tak urung ia juga berteriak frustasi setelah melihat angka dialat pengukur suhu itu.

"Hyung, kita tidak bisa menunggu besok. Junsu, siapkan pakaian Jae hyung, Yunho hyung siapkan barang-barangmu, aku akan menelpon rumah sakit. Cepat!"

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

Changmin berlari tergesa. Di sampingnya terlihat Kyuhyun yang kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang sahabat. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi mereka harus cepat. Yoochun menelpon mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengabarkan bahwa kondisi Jaejoong semakin mengkhawatirkan. Mereka bahkan melupakan keletihan yang melanda setelah beraktivitas seharian. Berganti oleh kecemasan yang teramat sangat. Apalagi Changmin. Baginya, Jaejoong adalah hyung kesayangannya karena mampu bersikap seperti hyung dan ibunya dalam waktu bersamaan. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya karena harus tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya.

Manager hyung sudah terlebih dahulu sampai. Namja bertubuh gempal tersebut sedang mengurus masalah administrasi Jaejoong. Pria itu melambai ke arah ChangKyu yang datang dari pintu masuk.

"Hyungh.. bah.. gaimanahh... hah... hah... Jae hyunghh.. hah.. hah..?"

Nafas Changmin terputus-putus, begitu juga dengan namja yang berada di belakangnya. Manager hyung menepuk pundak Changmin dan meremasnya pelan. Sang maknae merasa semakin tidak enak hati. Andwe! Dia sama sekali tidak berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hyung kesayangannya.

"Lebih baik kau temui hyung mu. Mereka juga tengah berdoa untuk Jaejoong."

Setelah mengetahui letak kamar Jaejoong, Changmin kembali berlari secepat mungkin. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dipikirannya hanya ada Jaejoong.

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kepala Yunho tertunduk lesu. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam dan menjadi tumpuan untuk keningnya, juga sebagai penahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar terpukul dengan kondisi Jaejoong. Mengapa dia begitu tidak peka sampai tidak mengetahui ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong. Kekasih macam apa dia, padahal tadi pagi dia mati-matian meminta ijin pada manager hyung agar bisa menjaga Jaejoong. Sekarang apa?

Junsu berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Kepalanya juga sama menunduk. Sedikit kecewa dengan leader mereka yang menurutnya ceroboh. Tapi dia juga tidak mau menyulut masalah lain. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah perkembangan kesehatan Jaejoong.

"Hyung..."

Ketiganya menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan maknae. Yoochun tersenyum dan menepuk kursi stainless di sebelahnya. Mengajak Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mereka. Changmin berjalan perlahan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Wajah Yunho terlihat menyedihkan, tapi dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Junsu yag akhirnya memilih bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam melihat ruangan di seberangnya. ICCU, tercetak jelas di jendela transparan di depannya. Entah bagaimana, tapi Changmin bisa melihat aktivitas di dalamnya, padahal jendela itu masih tertutupi kain, yang artinya masih ada aktivitas medis di dalam sana.

Melihat gelagat yang aneh dari sang sahabat, Kyuhyun berinisiatif bertanya duluan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Jae hyung baru saja di pindahkan. Kata dokter dia terkena hipotermia."

"Hah?"

"Haaah... Aku juga heran. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Junsu. Tak lama kemudian, Yoochun buka suara melanjutkan penjelasan namja manis itu.

"Awalnya kami pikir mungkin semalam Jae hyung berendam atau semacamnya, karena Yunho hyung bilang Jae hyung memakai kamar mandi. Tapi rasanya tidak ada tanda-tanda Jae hyung mandi dan ketika kami menemukannya tadi pagi, kamar terasa sangat dingin padahal pemanas ruangan menyala. Aku sampai khawatir Jae hyung keracunan gas. Lalu.."

"ANDWE!"

Semua terkejut dengan teriakan Changmin. Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, namja yang duduk paling tengah itu akhirnya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya memasang wajah aneh.

"Aa- Mianhae.."Changmin bangun dari duduknya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum mereka bertanya minta penjelasan.

"Kenapa dia? Changmin tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. " tanya Junsu heran. Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu. Sama-sama tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Shim Changmin.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

**Changmin berlari menuju toilet tanpa melihat tanda di pintunya. Kosong. Kakinya melangkah menuju wastafel dan segera mencuci wajahnya kasar. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air matanya jatuh tetes demi tetes. Pikirannya diliputi ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Bayangan tadi kembali berkelabat di kepalanya. Dipandanginya kaca di hadapannya, dia menemukan wajah menyedihkan dari seorang Shim Changmin.**

**Diulangnya lagi kegiatannya membasahi wajah tampannya, kali ini tidak hanya pantulan gambar dirinya, dia bahkan bisa melihat sesosok makhluk tengah berjongkok di dekat pintu toilet paling ujung, tepatnya di depan tong sampah yang diletakkan di sana. **

**Kening Changmin berkerut heran, 'Lho, aku pikir hanya aku sendiri di sini. Lagipula, bukankah ini toilet pria?' batinnya.**

**Sebab yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok perempuan berambut panjang dengan dress merah tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak kecil seperti tengah menarik-narik benda di tangannya. Bahkan dari bibirnya terdengar gumam-gumam tak jelas.**

**'Apa dia tersesat?' masih dengan pikiran pendeknya.**

**Karena kasihan, Changmin pun berniat mendekati wanita itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Changmin ketika ia membalik badan, wanita itu tak ada di sana! Tepatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di toilet ini selain dirinya sendiri. Seketika wajah Changmin memucat. Dengan dada berebar kencang, ia kembali melihat ke cermin dan betapa ia ingin pigsan saat itu juga. Ada pantulan wanita itu disana dan ia berada tepat di belakang Changmin. Sebelah tangannya menyodorkan sesuatu yang meskipun ia tidak pernah memakainya, tapi Changmin cukup tahu apa fungsi benda itu.**

**"Aku tahu kau bisa melihat ku. Kau mau? Ini lezat. Sangat lezat. Eummmm.. Slruuupp.. Ah.."**

**Wanita itu dengan nikmatnya menyedot cairan merah yang tertampung di dalamnya. Perut Changmin mual hebat. Dia benar-benar akan muntah sekarang. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, namja tinggi itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang di depannya tertempel tulisan 'TOILET WANITA'.**

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

TBC

.

.

"Sn" 270114

.

.

A/n : Anyyeong readers ^^. Yuhuy, ayy lagi happy happy-nya nih jadi mau rilis SOMETHING dulu –walopun iritnya minta digaplok- Ngehehe.. Gomawo yang sudah review, follow and fav. Ayy sangat menghargai itu.

Untuk chap ini maaf ya kalo dikit banget. Seperti yang ayy bilang ini sebenarnya potongan pengalaman pribadi ayy dengan beberapa 'something'. Makanya ayy pisahkan adegan itu dengan memberi 'bold'. Yup, yang tercetak dengan bold itu lah pengalaman yang ayy maksud –yo, bu. Ngomongnya kok muter-muter-. Jadi chap 1 juga ayy edit sedikit.

Yang di chap pertama adalah kejadian waktu di kos-kosan dulu. Sedangkan chap kedua ini kejadiannya di sebuah Rumah Sakit besar –dan pernah ayy alami juga waktu ke bioskop. Cuma yang waktu di bioskop dia gak ngajakin minum bareng*plak*-

Semoga kalian tahu apa benda yang dilihat ama Chami. Emang jorok sih, makanya gak ayy sebutin apa barangnya. Khusus buat cewek, 'itu' jangan dibuang sembarangan ya dan dibersihkan dulu sebelumnya. Ntar kalo diminum ama 'miss something' gimana? Gak ngeri?

Oya, ngemeng-ngemeng soal miss something, dari awal ayy nulis fic ini *lagi di kantor*pegawai yang bururk*jangan dicontoh*kursi ayy udah berapa kali aja digoyang ama dia. Mending goyangnya enak. Goyang inul kek, goyang ngecor kek, goyang dombret kek *ups, salah kasus* Eh ini dia goyangnya niat banget pake timer. Tiap berapa detik sekali goyang. Nanti gitu lagi. Mending kalo kita bobo ya. Ini malah ngerusuhi. Belum lagi kertas diterbang-terbangin. Main-mainin pintu. Mana tiba-tiba ada rambut lagi di dalam tumpukan berkas. Bukan sehelai dua helai, sejumput rambut sodara-sodara. Something banget kan? *LUAR BIASA!*

Oke. It's time to bales review. Apakah ada nama kalian disini?

**Guest 1**: Salah emak sendiri kenapa jadi makhluk Tuhan kok indah banget. Kan jadi banyak yang envy *termasuk saya* u,u. Hehe.. iya, abisnya mukanya emak kadang 'mengundang' sih ya... –mengundang buat dinistain. Hahaha..- *plak-plok*

**Kissbear** : saya mah gak curiga ama Chami. Tapi cinta. Haha... *lupain hubby sementara*

**chidorasen** : iya, rencananya horror. Tapi belum tau endingnya gimana. *writer gaje*

**Guest 2 **: sesuatu itu adalah 'something' ^^

**kyu kyu** : aduh kyu.. kamu udah masuk ya di chap ini ^^. Iya, ini sudah di lanjut. Cuma mami kan mesti istirahat dulu jadi blom ada YunJae moment-nya ya.

**Clein cassie :** nanti yang lain pada bisa liat juga kok say. Nunggu antrian. Hehe...

**hanasukie **: sudah. Sudah ^^

AliveYJ : iya. Sama. Saya juga gak suka yang berdarah-darah. Ngeliatnya jadi ngilu sendiri. Hehe.. ini udah lanjut ^^

Inditaa : annyeonghaeso. Salam kenal juga. Jujur kalo disuruh baca FF genre ini ayy malah ogah. Takut ketakutan sendiri. LOL. Btw, tau ayy cantik darimana? Kalo ayy laki gimana hayo? Haha.. Ini sudah lanjut ne ^^

Thanks a lot ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**"Aku tahu kau bisa melihat ku. Kau mau? Ini lezat. Sangat lezat. Eummmm.. Slruuupp.. Ah.."**

**Wanita itu dengan nikmatnya menyedot cairan merah yang tertampung di dalamnya. Perut Changmin mual hebat. Dia benar-benar akan muntah sekarang. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, namja tinggi itu segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang di depannya tertempel tulisan 'TOILET WANITA'.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**SOMETHING**

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Rate : T

Genre : Horor and mystery

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : An alternative universe of TVXQ fanfiction, violence, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Jika tidak suka, JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Changmin datang dengan wajah pucat, membuat sahabatnya heran sekaligus khawatir. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Aku dari toilet. Mana yang lain?" tanyanya heran. Tak ada satu pun hyung-nya di sana.

"Yunho hyung dan manager hyung sedang bicara dengan uisa. Yoochun hyung pulang mengambil pakaian ganti. Junsu hyung bilang mau ke kantin." Jawab Kyuhyun lancar.

"Oh."

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa ke toiletnya lama sekali?"

"Ah, perutku sedang tidak enak." Changmin jelas saja bohong. Sebab dia sama sekali tidak memasuki salah satu bilik toilet tadi. Tapi dia juga merasa tidak punya jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu.

Namja jangkung itu teringat kembali dengan pengalaman anehnya barusan. Juga tadi pagi. Dia menimbang-nimbang akan bercerita dengan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Dia hanya khawatir Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya dan sedang mengajaknya bercanda, sebab mereka berdua pernah mendeklarasikan bahwa yang namanya makhluk halus itu tidak ada dan itu sebenarnya adalah halusinasi seseorang saja.

Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Mereka ada dan nyata. Mereka bahkan bisa mengajak Changmin bekomunikasi meskipun dia tidak pernah menanggapinya. Dia juga heran dengan pemandangan Jaejoong yang tengah ditangani paramedis di dalam ruang inapnya. Padahal jelas-jelas kamar itu terdiri dari tembok, pintunya tertutup rapat, tidak lupa juga jendelanya masih tertutup gorden. Namja tampan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak mungkin.'

"Kau kenapa sih? Ada yang tidak beres?" Khyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Sahabat baiknya itu bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya, dan dia tidak suka.

"Ani. Mungkin aku kelelahan."

Kyuhyun menaikkan bahunya. Meskipun sangat dekat, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin lebih tertutup darinya. Kyuhyun bisa saja bercerita banyak hal pada Changmin, termasuk rahasianya. Tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Jarang sekali Changmin mau membagi masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu memilih diam dan memendamnya sendiri. Tapi akan bicara dengan sendirinya,justru ketika masalah itu sudah lewat. Sedikit mengesalkan memang. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai sifat Changmin yang seperti itu.

"Besok jadwal mu jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan pagi."

"Baiklah. Nanti ku antar pulang. Aku mau tidur sebentar, kalau hyungdeul datang tolong bangunkan aku ya."

"Ne."

Changmin akhirnya menyamankan diri dengan mencari posisi yang pas. Dan tidur tak lama setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu kemudian beralih ke kamar tempat Jaejoong tidur.

'Semoga Jae hyung baik-baik saja.'

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

Yoochun bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari speaker mobilnya. Kepalanya kadang mengangguk, kadang menggeleng-geleng pelan mengikuti lantunan mendayu-dayu lagu tersebut seolah menghayatinya dengan begitu dalam.

Jalanan menuju dorm terlihat sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. TVXQ sengaja tidak memilih dorm di tengah kota. Alasannya? Agar mereka lebih nyaman beristirahat. Simple saja kan?

Kaca mobil Yoochun memburam seiring dengan turunnya hujan. Gerimis di musim dingin membuat hawa semakin sejuk saja. Namja bersuara seksi itu pun menaikkan pemanas mobilnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Dia hanya tidak mau asmanya kambuh. **Tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya menangkap sesosok pria tengah berdiri di depan sebuah halte. Pria itu sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. **

**'Apa mungkin dia sedang menunggu jemputan?' batin Yoochun bingung. **

**Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Yoochun pun memutuskan untuk menepi. Namja di depan halte itu terlihat sedikit memundurkan badannya karena terkejut. **

**Yoochun membuka jendela mobilnya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Benar saja. Itu adalah Han Hyunjung, teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Namja itu tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendapati sahabat baiknya ternyata ada di balik kemudi.**

**"Hyunjung-ah, kau mau kemana? Kenapa malam-malam masih di luar?"**

**"Aku mau ke rumah noona. Dia memintaku menemaninya malam ini."**

**"Ah, Hwasun noona? Dia belum pindah, kan?"**

**"Belum."**

**"Aku antar saja sekalian. Kebetulan arahnya sama dengan tujuan ku. Aku juga mau pulang. Kajja naik."**

**Yoochun menanti sahabatnya masuk dengan perasaan senang. Hyunjung adalah salah satu teman non-artisnya yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sabar ingin membagi cerita dengan namja yang pernah dua tahun menjadi teman sebangkunya ketika SMA. Tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda namja itu akan memasuki kendaraannya.**

**"Wae? Kau tidak mau?"**

**Hyunjung menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia menaikkan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan bawaan. Barulah Yoochun mengerti.**

**"Aa- Mianhae. Aku tidak memperhatikannya. Kajja masuk. Di luar dingin sekali."**

**Yoochun akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk sang sahabat, disusul dengan langkah temannya memasuki mobil. Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Yoochun kembalu menjalankan mobilnya. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. Sesekali ke samping memperhatikan Hyunjung.**

**"Hei, kau tahu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Hyunjung sambil terkikik. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak berbalut kain sutra dan beberapa kantong putih.**

**"Ya. Jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku." Elak Yoochun.**

**Hyunjung tertawa diikuti Yoochun setelahnya. Dia tahu, sahabatnya itu tengah bercanda. Meskipun berwajah cantik khas uke, Hyunjung bukan seorang gay.**

**"Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam? Bukannya kau tidak tahan dingin?"**

**"Gwenchana. Noona meminta datang, ya aku datang."**

**Yoochun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Hyunjung. Dia hanya khawatir, namja itu jatuh sakit. Sebab paru-parunya bermasalah sejak kecil dan dia paling tidak tahan dingin.**

**"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.**

**"Ah, ini. Noona memintaku membawakannya kimchi dan beberapa barangnya yang tertinggal."**

**"Wah,banyak sekali. Kenapa tidak mencicilnya saja?" Yoochun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan.**

**"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak repot kok. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya besok."**

**"Hah, kau ini selalu begitu."**

**"Itu karena aku sangat menyayanginya." **

**Yoochun tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Hyunjung. Dia tahu apa alasan yang mendasarinya. Hyunjung mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Hidup berdua saja sebagai yatim piatu sejak Hwasun sekolah menengah atas dan Hyunjung sekolah dasar membuat hubungan keduanya sangat dekat. Mereka bahkan menolak diadopsi terpisah oleh keluarganya demi bisa bersama. Meskipun dengan itu Hwasun harus mati-matian kerja demi menghidupi mereka berdua. Sifat kedua orang tua mereka yang sangat mandiri menurun kepada keduanya. Buktinya, ketika sekolah menengah pertama Hyunjung sudah mulai bekerja mengantar koran dan susu demi membantu keuangan sang kakak. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hwasun.**

**Yoochun adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui perasaan terlarang sahabatnya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya secara tidak langsung, Yoochun bisa menebak dari perilaku Hyunjung pada Hwasun. Tapi begitu mendengar penuturan langsung dari Hyunjung, Yoochun hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi sang sahabat. Dan entah bagaimana Hwasun akhirnya mengetahui perasaan sang adik padanya, sebab tak lama kemudian Hwasun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan namja yang diperkenalkan oleh bibi mereka. 'Namja yang sangat baik', kata Hyunjung. Oleh karena itu, dia merelakannya dan mempercayakan sang noona berada di sisi hyung iparnya. **

**Hyunjung bahkan meminta secara langsung kepada hyung-nya itu agar selalu berlaku baik pada noona-nya. Yoochun sendiri saksinya. Hal itu dilakukannya ketika dia harus menjalani operasi demi memperbaiki fungsi paru-parunya...**

**'Tunggu...' Yoochun menelan ludahnya perlahan. Lampu di depannya menyala merah, artinya ia harus berhenti. Meskipun jalan sepi, tapi dia adalah warga negara yang baik dan taat aturan.**

**Pemanas mobil sepertinya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Keringat sebesar biji jagung meluncur dari pelipis dan dahinya yang mulus. Tangannya gemetar memegang kemudi. Begitu juga seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa asmanya kambuh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena ketakutan.**

**Dia baru sadar. Seharusnya, dia tidak berhenti tadi. Seharusnya dia tidak mempersilahkan Hyunjung untuk masuk dan menemaninya di mobil. **

**Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri, tempat Hyunjung tadi duduk. **

**Dan apa yang didapatinya membuatnya sadar.**

**Hyunjung meninggal ketika operasi berlangsung. Setahun yang lalu. **

**Yoochun bahkan menjadi orang yang mengangkat peti jenasahnya.**

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

"Mianhae kau jadi harus pulang larut karena ku."

"Gwenchana. Aku juga ikut mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jae hyung. Semoga besok kesehatannya membaik."

"Ne. Gomawo telah menemaniku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin berada di basement dorm SUJU. Sesuai dengan janji Changmin, dia mengantar Kyuhyun setelah Junsu datang dengan sekantong makanan dan minuman hangat. Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil Changmin.

Changmin tertunduk lesu. Semangatnya seolah hilangKyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin beberapa kali. Mencoba menguatkannya meski ia sendiri tak yakin berhasil. Dia sangat mengerti kesedihan maknae TVXQ itu. Meskipun tidak menyukai skinship bukan berarti hubugannya antar anggota tidak akrab. Mereka justru sangat dekat satu sama lain.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke dalam." Sesal Changmin sambil menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Menggeleng. Menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak keberatan.

"Kau akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit lagi?"

"Ani. Yunho hyung dan Junsu hyung akan menemani Jae hyung disana. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan besok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kau kelelahan. Nanti kau jatuh sakit."

"Gomawo." Jawabnya. Tak lupa senyum manis menjadi bonus.

Tangannya mengusak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku lebih tua dari mu tahu."

"Tahu. Tapi nyatanya kau bahkan lebih imut dariku Cho Kyuhyun."

Changmin tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya, tanpa ada semburat merah yang tercipta dari wajah manis di sebelahnya.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

"Apa kata dokter, hyung?"

"Seperti yang dokter bilang, Jaejoong etrkena hipotermia. Sshh.. yang aku heran bagaimana bisa." Yunho masih tidak bisa percaya dengan diagnosa yang diberikan oleh dokter.

Sekarang ini musim dingin, sudah pasti mereka menggunakan pemanas ruangan. Dan seingatnya, dia memakaikan baju hangat untuk sang kekasih, jadi bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa memiliki suhu tubuh serendah itu. Untung saja mereka cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka terlambat sedikit saja.

"Hyung.. Hyung.." panggilan Junsu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne."

"Kau melamun." Yunho tersenyum lemah.

Junsu mendesah. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat ini. Mereka juga sama khawatirnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau Yunho ikut jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkan kekasihnya. Junsu tahu, Yunho menolak makan seharian ini. Hanya sarapan saja makanan pengganjal perutnya juga bergelas-gelas minuman. Itu tentu saja tidak baik bagi lambung lemah Yunho.

"Makanlah selagi panas."

"Jangan menolak, kecuali kalau hyung mau melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong hyung."

Lanjut Junsu sebelum Yunho sempat mengeluarkan bantahan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan mungilnya menyerahkan sebungkus makanan yang masih hangat ke pangkuan Leader-nya.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

TBC

.

"K"300114

.

A/n: Annyeong haseo ^^

Ayy kembali lagi dengan Something chapter 3. Pendek ya, Bu? Mumpung lagi lowong dan idenya ngalir jadi ya ayy pos aja sekalian hari ini.

Nah adegan chap ini terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ayy benar-benar lupa kalau teman ayy itu udah meninggal setahun sebelumnya. Padahal waktu itu ayy juga termasuk orang yang memandikan jenasahnya. Something banget gak tuh.

Ceritanya ayy mau ke rumah mertua, kebetulan di tengah jalan hujan gerimis. Begitu lihat dia berdiri di tepi jalan otomatis ayy berhenti dong *temen yang baik*patut dicontoh*. Kalo bang jidat pake mobil ayy mah pake motor *masih kere*.

Ayy : mau kemana?

Dia : mau ke rumah mamak, mbak.

Ayy *liatin kanan-kiri gak ada tempat neduh* : ayoklah nebeng aja. Ujan nih. Kita searah kok.

Dia : gak ngerepotin mbak?

Ayy : gak, naik aja.

Akhirnya dia naik. Ayy ajakin ngomong awalnya dijawab. Lama-lama kok hening. Tiba-tiba ayy ingat, dia tuh udah meninggal. Dan gebleknya ayy, ditengah jalan baru sadar kalau tempat ayy berhenti (waktu nyamperin dia) tuh di depan pemakaman *kuburan dia juga disana*.

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan bibir komat-kamit ayy menepi dan matiin motor buat mastiin. Dan seperti saudara-saudara tebak. Sepanjang jalan itu ternyata saya sendirian alias gak ada dia diboncengan!

Fyuh *elap keringat*

Oke. It's time to balesan ripiu ^^

**bearnya jung** : bisa liat 'itu' udah sejak SMP say. Pokoknya setelah dapet mens pertama (12th) sekarang ayy udah 25 th tp kemampuan untuk melihat semakin berkurang. Faktor U kali ya ^^. Jawabannya akan anda temukan seiring cerita.

**hanasukie** : hahaha... iya. Setahu ayy biasanya orang yg terlalu berani itu malah gak 'dilihatin' ama mereka. Yang terlalu penakut juga. Abisnya tanpa perlu memperlihatkan wujud mereka udah ketakutan kok, gimana kalo dilihatkan. Ntar bisa-bisa pingsan di tempat lagi. Hehehe.. btw, boleh bagi ceritanya gak? Siapa tahu ntar jadi ide.

**haruko2277** : pengennya sih pingsan, sy. Tapi gagal melulu. 'Itu'-nya suka banget kali ya ama eon. Kekeke.. ^^ Iya, si mami kasihan. Mana belum sadar juga lagi. Hiks T_T

**Clein cassie** : Udah tahu kan alasan Chami gak cerita ke hyungdeul-nya? Yup, soalnya dia selalu bilang setan itu gak ada. Jadinya daripada diketawain mending diem deh. Iya. Jorok banget kan si mbak-nya. Udah cantik + seksi gitu minumannya gak banget. Hehe..

**Jung Unn Soo** : Yah, pokoknya 'itu' deh yang diminm Chami. Sesuatu yang menjijikan. Udah apdet ya ^^

**liendha iu** : salam kenal juga ^^. Ayy terima dengan senang hati. Jae umma masih harus istirahat. Doakan biar cepat sembuh, ne. Hehe..

**sushimakipark** : wah, sama dong kita *tos bareng*. Boleh dong bagi pengalamannya. Kali aja bisa jadi inspirasi. Ehehe.. gimana perasaannya kenalan ama mereka. Ayy pernah hampir dibawa ke psikiater gegara beberapa malam gak bisa tidur. Diganggu melulu u,u.

**Guest** : awalnya emang ngeri, say. Lama-lama biasa aja. Kebal kali ya. Hahaha.. Jaemma masih bobo tuh. Sstt.. jangan diganggu ya. Hehe..

**kkim vinansia** : kalo liat genrenya sih harusnya horror. Tapi gak tau deh kalo gak kerasa. Masing-masing orang yang punya feel sendiri-sendiri. Hehe..

**meotmeot** : emang revot bin rempong kalo jadi makhluk secantik Jaejoong. Haha..

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah review, follow, fav ataupun hanya sekedar singgah. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca tulisan setengah curhatan ini. Bilang ya kalo ada yang gak disebut dibalesan review. Ehehe..

Oy, sebelum ayy diflame abis-abisan, ayy cuma bilang. Ayy tau curhat di FF itu melanggar rules. Bales review di FF juga melanggar rules. Tapi ayy juga sudah melanggar rules dengan menulis tokoh nyata *manusia* dalam screenplay, jadi yang mau koar-koar bilang ayy melanggar rules monggo dipikirkan kembali. Nyata-nyata juga masih mau singgah di FF screenplays, bukannya kategori ini melanggar aturan? Hehe.. pikirkan ulang jika ingin memaki-maki saya *for everyone who hate me*.

.

Saranghae ^^

Miss Panda yang tengah berbunga-bunga


	4. Chapter 4

Junsu mendesah. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho saat ini. Mereka juga sama khawatirnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau Yunho ikut jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkan kekasihnya. Junsu tahu, Yunho menolak makan seharian ini. Hanya sarapan saja makanan pengganjal perutnya juga bergelas-gelas minuman. Itu tentu saja tidak baik bagi lambung lemah Yunho.

"Makanlah selagi panas."

"Jangan menolak, kecuali kalau hyung mau melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong hyung."

Lanjut Junsu sebelum Yunho sempat mengeluarkan bantahan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan mungilnya menyerahkan sebungkus makanan yang masih hangat ke pangkuan Leader-nya.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**SOMETHING**

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Rate : T

Genre : Horor and mystery

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Chara bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi yang tercipta dalam pikiran saya. Tapi cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : An alternative universe of TVXQ fanfiction, violence, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Jika tidak suka, JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Junsu tidur beralaskan kursi tunggu di depan kamar Jaejoong. Sofa panjang dengan lengan di kedua sisinya itu sedikit menyulitkan Junsu untuk meluruskan badannya. Lutut hingga kakinya berada di lengan sofa dan menjuntai kebawah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan ditutup oleh mantel tebalnya sebagai pengurang rasa dingin. Keadaan Yunho tidak lebih baik darinya. Leader TVXQ itu tidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelah kepala Junsu. Kepalanya terkulai ke samping begitu juga sebagian tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan lengan sofa penahan tubuhnya. Kaki panjangnya di tekuk demi mengurangi dingin angin malam. Jaejoong sudah di tempatkan di ruang VIP, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan ditemukan oleh awak media.

Manager hyung sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu setelah memastikan semuanya beres. Besok Changmin dan Yoochun ada pemotretan pagi-pagi sekali dan dia harus memastikan keduanya tidak absen. Yunho akan memulai aktivitas entertainnya jam sebelas siang nanti, sedangkan Junsu akan berlatih drama musikal sore sekitar jam empat. Jadi Yunho dan Junsu tidak akan pulang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

Drrttt Drrrrttt

Ponsel Yunho bergetar beberapa kali. Membuat si empunya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan susah payah matanya membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel dan segera menggeser tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yoboseo, noona."

"Aku sudah di parkiran. Dimana ruangannya?"

Suara Sukjin terdengar khawatir dari seberang line telepon. Nafasnya yang terputus-putus terdengar jelas di telinga Yunho. Namja itu pun berinisiatif menjemput calon kakak iparnya dan menyuruh yoeja cantik itu menunggu di ruang informasi.

"Noona tunggu aku di ruang informasi. Aku akan menjemputmu di sana."

"Baiklah."

Yunho segera memakai kembali sandalnya dan bergegas menuju noona kesayangan Jaejoong berada.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

Changmin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Matanya sudah sangat lelah, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Di dalam otaknya kembali berputar adegan demi adegan aneh yang tak pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Membayangkannya saja tidak. Karena kesal namja tampan itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mungkin sedikit air putih baik untuk mengurangi stressnya.

Kamar Changmin dan Junsu terletak diantara kamar Yunho dan JaeChun. Sebenarnya besarnya sama saja dengan kamar lainnya tapi karena Junsu memasukkan komputer dan televisi demi bermain game, mau tidak mau mereka harus berhemat dengan menggunakan tempat tidur tingkat. Dan karena tinggi badan Changmin berlebih, mereka harus memesannya secara khusus demi kenyamanan tidur sang maknae.

Changmin tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Dia justru terlihat menikmatinya. Sebab dia jadi lebih mudah mengerjai Junsu yang tidur di atasnya. Ada saja yang dilakukannya untuk mengganggu hyung yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tentang kamar mereka yang terpangkas demi hobby Junsu Changmin juga tidak terganggu. Sebab tak jarang dia juga menggunakannya untuk mengurangi kepenatan. Selain itu, kadang dia merasa kamarnya itu hanyalah tempat menidurkan diri dan berganti baju saking banyak aktivitas yang TVXQ lakoni di luar rumah. Jadi dia merasa tidak perlu kamar lebih luas, juga rumah lebih luas.

Changmin baru saja meletakkan botol berisi air putih kembali ke kulkas ketika telinganya menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang depan dan di sana dia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan Yoochun. Hyung jidat lebarnya itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam ketika masuk rumah dan melewatinya begitu saja setelah menutup pintu dorm mereka. Changmin mengikuti langkah tergesa Yoochun menuju kamarnya. Dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba terbersit sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Yoochun.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hyung.. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Changmin dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah."

Changmin membuka pintu berbahan kayu jati itu dengan perlahan dan matanya langsung menemukan Yoochun tengah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi dengan hyungnya. Yoochun tidak pernah masuk rumah tanpa salam apalagi sampai mengabaikan membernya di depan mata. Ditambah lagi kondisi tubuh Yoochun yang Changmin pastikan tengah menggigil di balik selimutnya, terlihat dari getaran gundukan itu.

"Hyung.." panggil Changmin.

"Andwe!"

Changmin semakin khawatir dengan bentakan Yoochun. Namja bersuara husky itu terlihat ketakutan di balik selimut. Changmin mendekat. Tangannya terulur berniat menyentuh tubuh Yoochun tapi mendadak terhenti karena kehadiran sesosok makhluk tak kasat mata tak jauh darinya berdiri. Tepatnya di sebelah tubuh Yoochun yang terbaring menggulung tubuhnya.

'Sial.' Runtuk Changmin dalam hati. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika di kamar ini telah berdiam seorang atau semakhluk lain selain Jaejoong dan Yoochun?

Makhluk berambut panjang itu meletakkan telunjuknya di tengah bibir merahnya. Seolah menyuruh Changmin untuk diam dan membiarkan Yoochun sendirian.

Sungguh ingin rasanya Changmin berlari secepatnya dari kamar itu demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi kesadarannya masih utuh. Dia harus membawa Yoochun menjauh juga dari kamar bercat biru muda itu demi keselamatan mereka. Changmin tentu sangat mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong hyung-nya dan tidak ingin kejadian serupa terulang kembali.

Sekuat dan secepat yang ia bisa, ia segera menarik selimut Yoochun dan juga tubuhnya menjauh dari tempat tidur. Yoochun yang tidak siap pun akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai. Namja tampan itu terkejut bukan main dengan perlakuan Changmin yang tiba-tiba. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan protes, Changmin kembali menariknya dengan brutal keluar kamar.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Ikut saja denganku. Aku hanya tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi di sini."

Yoochun ingin sekali menggeplak kepala sang maknae. Ia tahu Changmin sering kali bersikap dewasa atau lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan member lainnya, juga sifat evilnya yang sering bersikap tidak sopan pada hyung-nya. Tapi kali ini Changmin berbeda. Sepertinya ia tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya barusan. Dan Yoochun akhirnya lebih memilih diam ketika Changmin menutup kamar dengan membanting pintunya. Meninggalkan sosok wanita berambut panjang yang tersenyum menyerigai ke arah mereka.

"Mianhae." Sesal Changmin kemudian.

Kini mereka telah berada di kamar MinSu. Changmin dan Yoochun duduk bersebelahan di tempat tidur Changmin. Yoochun menatap heran ke arah si bungsu. Sejenak ia melupakan alasan dirinya bergelung dibalik selimut. Diperhatikannya member yang sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini menjadi sahabatnya. Wajah Changmin terlihat sayu dan kusut. Tidak bersemangat dan berseri seperti biasanya. Yoochun sadar satu hal, Changmin tengah memiliki masalah. Sebab maknae cassanova itu tidak akan mengabaikan penampilannya meskipun ketika berada di rumah.

"Apa hyung sudah mengantarkan pakaian untuk Yunho hyung dan Junsu hyung?"

"Belum."

Changmin mendesah. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoochun dalam keadaan seperti ini apalagi sosok itu kembali menampakkan dirinya. Sedikit heran karena seharusnya Yoochun lebih dulu sampai di dorm tapi ternyata Yoochun belum sempat pulang. Bahkan Changmin sempat tertidur sebentar tadi.

"Tidurlah hyung. Tolong jangan tanyakan apapun. Aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau ketahui. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu tapi tidak malam ini. Mungkin besok. Dan tolong jangan buka matamu. Bahkan jika kau mendengar suara jeritan sekali pun."

Yoochun sudah akan membuka suara ketika Changmin menambahkan kalimat lanjutan.

"Ku mohon.."

Melihat tatapan memelas Changmin, Yoochun pun mengalah. Ia membawa tubuhnya menuju kasur Junsu di tempat tidur atas. Sebelumnya ia sempat menepuk pundak Changmin.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

**Yoochun merasa sesuatu menggelitik wajahnya. Seperti ada angin yang bermain-main di depan mukanya. Merasa terganggu, ia memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding. Tapi tak lama kemudian hal yang sama kembali terulang. Seperti ada seseorang sengaja mengerjainya dengan meniup-niupkan nafasnya ke wajah tampannya. Ia pun kembali memutar tubuhnya ke posisi semula mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dari tidurnya yang terganggu. Tak lupa menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya. Ia sudah cukup lelah hari ini dan ia butuh istirahat demi maksimalnya aktivitas esok hari.**

**Gangguan itu akhirnya berhennti. Tapi tak lama kemudian hal serupa terjadi. Ia berpikir bahwa Changmin tengah mengerjainya. Ia sudah akan marah ketika ia kembali merasa terganggu oleh ulah Changmin. Kedua matanya terbuka. Ia merasa Changmin sudah keterlaluan. Ketika tangannya akan membuka kain penutup tubuhnya, seketika ia mendengar suara Changmin yang sedang mengigau tepat di bawahnya dan ia teringat bahwa tadi ketika ia menghadap ke dinding ia juga merasakan hembusan angin yang sama.**

**'Oh Tuhan. Tidak.' Batinnya gusar.**

**Dengan tangan gemetar dan pikiran-pikiran aneh, ia menurunkan selimut di wajahnya ke arah leher dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum begitu lembut tepat di depan wajahnya. Menurutnya jarak kedua wajah mereka tidak lebih dari lima senti.**

**Seolah tidak melihat apapun, Yoochun membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap ke dinding. Selimutnya kembali ditarik hingga menutupi kepala. Namun apa yang didapatnya sekarang benar-benar membuat jantungnya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Gadis itu berada tepat di sebelahnya. Membaringkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Yoochun. Namja itu dapat melihat senyuman dari bibir wanita cantik itu dari sela pori-pori selimut.**

**'Ini neraka!' batinnya frustasi.**

**Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dan mengucapkan doa-doa kepada Tuhan, ia kembali memejamkan mata. Hanya agar bisa terhindar dari makhluk astral di depannya.**

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

Pagi harinya di dorm TVXQ. Changmin menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya namja dengan tinggi berlebih itu akan segera bangun. Kedua tangannya direntangkan selebar-lebarnya. Jujur saja malam ini ia tidur nyenyak sekali. Seperti habis menegak pil tidur. Padahal sebelumnya ia hampir saja menjerit-jerit melihat sosok wanita tak jelas di kamar JaeChun.

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang. Menguap satu dua kali menanggalkan sisa kantuk. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melakukan sedikit olah raga kecil dengan menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Namun betapa kagetnya ia ketika tidak mendapati Yoochun di tempat tidur atas.

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

Secepat kilat Changmin berlari keluar kamar. Memeriksa satu-persatu ruangan sambil berteriak memanggil nama Yoochun. Ia hampir menangis oleh pemikirannya sendiri ketika Yoochun dengan santainya keluar dari kamarnya dan Junsu. Di lehernya tersampir handuk kecil berwarna kuning yang ia identifikasi adalahnya miliknya. Wajah hyungnya itu terlihat lesu tak bersemangat.

"Hyung darimana?/Kau kenapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hyung darimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Changmin berjalan mendekati Yoochun.

"Aku habis buang air. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

"Ish.. Mana mungkin."

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku masak untukmu?" pandangan Yoochun beralih pada meja makan mereka yang kosong melompong. Memangnya siapa yang biasa memasak untuk mereka selama ini? Tentu saja bukan mereka berdua.

Changmin menggeleng. Meskipun masakan Yoochun tidak seenak milik Jaejoong, tapi masih layak makan jika dibandingkan dengan sahabat evilnya, Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku hanya heran. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun. Ayam bahkan belum berkokok."

"Heh. Kau lupa ya kalau kita tinggal di lantai sembilan? Kau pikir siapa yang mau memeliara ayam di kawasan elit seperti ini? Ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Ah. Ya. Aku lupa." Jawab Changmin sekenanya.

Yoochun berjalan melalui Changmin. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Tangannya mengambil selembar roti kemudian mengoleskan selai coklat di atasnya. Mengulangnya beberapa kali hingga tertata beberapa tangkup roti. Yoochun menyodorkan hasil karyanya pada Changmin dan diterima oleh si namja tiang dengan senang hati. Dia mengunyah dengan cepat setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam."

Seketika Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati roti oles selai di tangannya. Kini ia –memaksa- menelan roti tersebut. Pikirannya sudah berkelana kemana-mana.

"Ketika di jalan aku bertemu dengan Hyunjung. Kau ingat dia?" Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kami bahkan semobil beberapa waktu."

Yoochun berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas kembali.

"Dan semalam, seorang wanita tidur di sebelah ku tanpa menutup matanya. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajahku. Cantik memang. Sayangnya aku tahu kalau ia bukan manusia."

PLUK

Roti selai itu kini telah tergeletak di lantai. Changmin tak habis pikir dengan Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan semua itu tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya? Seolah-olah itu bukan hal menakutkan baginya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku tidak ketakutan, kau salah besar. Aku bahkan hampir kencing di celana karenanya. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi, jadi mengatakannya padamu mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit rasa takutku. Kau kan tidak percaya hantu, Min." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Ya. Tapi kali ini hyung berhasil menakuti ku. Dan sebagai pemberitahuan, aku sekarang percaya tentang adanya makhluk halus. Bahkan aku merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Seperti katamu, hyung. Ada yang tidak beres."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Padahal Yoochun tadi hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Changmin. Tapi setelah maknae-nya mengiyakan ucapannya, ia jadi ragu. Ia bahkan terkejut ketika Changmin mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah serius. Ia akan menjitak kepala Changmin jika kali ia bercanda dengan hal seperti ini.

"Dimulai dari Jae hyung. " Yoochun diam. Membiarkan Changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang tengah mengawasi kita, hyung. Dan tadi malam aku memaksamu ke kamarku karena..."

"Karena?"

"Karena... Ia, ada di sana mengawasimu."

DEG

"Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang tergerai."

DEG

"Ia cantik, tapi wajah sebelah kanannya selalu tertutup oleh rambut."

DEG

"Ia menggunakan terusan putih di bawah lutut. Bajunya berlengan panjang, tapi baju lengan sebelah kirinya sobek sebagian."

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Yoochun berpacu cepat. Ia masih mengingat sosok wanita yang menemaninya 'tidur' semalam.

"Dan di lengan sebelah kirinya terdapat noda darah."

'Tuhan. Apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi pada kami?'

Spontan Yoochun berdoa dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Changmin membuat asmanya kambuh mendadak. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang disebutkan maknae-nya tadi sama persis dengan ciri-ciri wanita yang mengganggunya semalam. Makhluk yang tidur di sebelahnya hingga membuatnya tak berani membuka mata.

.

..Something..

.Ayy88fish.

.

TBC

.

"Sn" 100314

.

A/n : Maaf ayy benar-benar nggak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan FF ini. Ayy publish seperti biasa tapi nongolnya malah kayak tadi. Ayy mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan reader waktu baca chap 4.

Ceritanya, tadi waktu publish chap ini ayy lagi buru-buru mau ke rumah mertua. Di tengah jalan ayy rasanya gak nyaman aja, jadi rencana pulang sekitar jam 9, diawalin jadi selepas Isya. Di jalan pulang lagi-lagi ayy melihat sesuatu yang membuat mual. Dulu di tempat tinggal ayy pernah ada kerusuhan yang memakan banyak korban. Nggak sedikit dari mereka yang meninggal kemudian dimutilasi. Ayy bahkan masih ingat ketika ada beberapa pemuda yang memasak hati (yang kata mereka adalah hati manusia) di dalam priuk dan dicampur mi instan. Ayy juga masih ingat ketika kami disuruh ngumpul dan melihat orang-orang yang bawa-bawa kepala (doang) dan darahnya netes sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Tapi itu dulu. Alhamdulillah sekarang sudah sangat aman. Pemerintah patut diacungi jempol untuk hal yang satu ini.

Nah, tadi itu ayy merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kami. Jalanan menuju rumah mertua itu udah kayak lagu Hatori (kartun ninja jaman ayy masih SD). Beberapa kali kami terperosok ke jalanan yang jelek ketika turunan. Tapi ketika ke tanjakan kami malah sulit naik. Padahal motor si ai adalah motor besar, harusnya kuat. Eh bar tak tiliki neng mburi enek (mboh wek sopo) tangan nyekel pegangan motor. Tangan tok gak enek lengane. Wis jaaaaaaaannnnnn. Ayy bacakan ayat kursi 3x ama Al-Fatihah terus tak gepuk nganggo tas, wis mak WUSSSSHHH ngono. Ilang. Habis itu kita aman sentosa sampai rumah. Perjalanan juga ringan. Sampai di rumah ayy pengen nangis aja rasanya. Rupanya ayy kecurian sodara-sodara. Ada yang masuk toko lewat ventilasi. Nggak banyak sih yang di ambil. Tapi harganya lumayan juga. Udahlah. Relain aja. Mau lapor polisi barang cuma segitu juga. Mending kalo pencurinya ketangkep. *puk-puk ayy*ayy must be strong*HUFTTTT*

Oh ya, tentang Yoochun yang ditemani tidur itu juga pengalaman pribadi. Gegara si makhluk itu ayy sampai dibawa ke psikiater karena sama sekali nggak bisa tidur 3 hari 3 malem. Tapi akhirnya ayy berteman ama dia sampai sekitar 2 tahun. Ya, kami benar-benar berteman layaknya teman. Aneh kan?

Btw, ayy bales ripiu aja ya. Biar mengobati kangen ama kalian reader tercinta *muah*muah*

Clein cassie : Duh bukan lagi syok. Uda mau pipis aja dia di celana. Gimana rasanya? Asik kan da yang nemenin. Hehe..

Cho nurul : salam kenal juga. Ah, masa sih serem sampe gak berani mandi? Hm... tapi sekarang udah mandi kan?

Liendha IU : awalnya ya takut say. Lama-lama kebal kali ya. *Nyahaha..* Ada yang ganggu ada juga yang nggak. Tapi ada juga yang akhirnya berteman. Macem-macemlah maunya.

hanasukie : Weh... Pasti wkati keluarga hana merasakan kehadiran 'mereka' hana juga ikut ngerasa gimanaaaaaa gitu kan? Kalo ayy kayaknya karena keturunan deh. Ibu ayy bisa lihat dr kecil *tapi gak sadar yang dilihat itu bukan manusia* sampai melahirkan adik baru gak bisa total. Ayy mulai lihat sekitar kelas 2 SMP (11 th), adik ayy juga bisa lihat mulai kelas 3 SMP (14th). Nggak tau nih ntar anak ayy pada bisa liat apa nggak. Mudah-mudahan sih nggak. Kasihan natar hidupnya gak tenang kayak bunda ama aunty-nya. Hwehhh.. Panjang banget nih curhat. Ehehe...

yourparadise : Makin penasaran gak nih ama ceritanya? Ni udah apdet ya ^^

lovgravanime14 : ayy mah merinding parah ngetiknya. *Nyehehe..* Ini sudah lajut ^^

Taeripark : Hooo... pasti pengalamannya banyak juga. Kan?

sushimakipark : Weh... ayy juga pernah ngalamin yang model-model flashback gitu. Mana gambarnya syerem-syerem lagi. Huah.. ayy gak mau lagi liatnya u,u

jung hyunie : ayy imnida. Terima kasih sudah menyukai ff abal ini. Hehe.. Yoochun baik-baik aja cuma gak bisa tidur. Minnie udah mulai cerita tuh ama bang jidat ^^

Dipa Woon : sekarang gak cuma Imin lho yang ngelihat. Chunnie oppa malah tidur bareng ama dia ^^. Mending telat kan daripada nggak sadar sama sekali. Bisa berbahaya!

miparkland : Annyeong ^^ Selamat datang di FF Something. Semoga betah ^^. Iya, itu ayy lihat sendiri yang ngelakuinnya cewek.

Jung Dai : Padahal ayy gak niat bikin cerita horor loh. Cuma mau menakuti readers aja *sama aja* Hehe.. Makanya bacanya malam aja. Ntar kan tinggal dibawa mimpi *Ngahaha.. ketawa nista bareng Kyu line*

Wookeh. Ada nama yang belum disebut? Sebutkan saja direview berikutnya. Hehe.. terima kasih buat teman-teman yang udah singgah. Apalagi yang ninggalin review. Ah... Ayy sangat bahagia menjadi author. Thank you so much. *kecup atu-atu* Pai Pai *ala Miss Indonesia*


End file.
